Spuścizna rodowa
}} W charakterze przyjaciela mego Szerloka Holmesa było wiele sprzeczności, ale najwięcej raziło mnie w nim jedno. Pod względem umysłowym nie było systematyczniejszego nad niego człowieka. Ubrać się umiał starannie i ze smakiem. Przeciwnie, w życiu codziennem był tak nieporządny, że swego współlokatora mógł doprowadzić do rozpaczy. Ja sam wcale nie przywiązuję wagi do drobnostek. Surowe, twarde życie w Afganistanie i wrodzony popęd do niekrępowania się niczem sprawiły, że o niejedno dbam mniej, niżby przystało lekarzowi. Ale wszędzie widzę pewne granice i jeśli mi wypadnie mieszkać z kimś, kto cygara chowa w skrzyni z węglami, tytoń w perskim pantoflu, a listy nad kominkiem, to wobec takiego jegomościa śmiało uchodzić mogę za wzorowo porządnego. Zawsze byłem tego zdania, że kto się chce ćwiczyć w strzelaniu z pistoletu, powinien to robić na świeżem powietrzu. I jeśli Holmes, będąc w doskonałym humorze, siadał w krześle ze strzelbą i setką nabojów pod ręką i wybijał na ścianie kulami swe nazwisko, to według mego przekonania nie wpływało to dodatnio ani na powietrze ani na wygląd pokoju. Mieszkanie nasze pełne było chemikalii i wszelkiego rodzaju pamiątek po sprawach kryminalnych, które poniewierały się wszędzie i często znajdowały niespodzianie w maselniczce lub innych niestosownych miejscach. Ale najwięcej mnie niecierpliwiły jego papiery. Holmes nie chciał zniszczyć najmniejszego choćby świstka, zwłaszcza mającego związek ze sprawą, w jakiej odegrał sam pewną rolę. Całe dwa lata zbierał się on przejrzeć i uporządkować swe papiery. Jak kilkakrotnie wspomniałem, po dniach energii i zapamiętałej działalności, która okryła sławą jego imię, zapadał nieraz Holmes w rodzaj duchowego uśpienia. Wtedy leżał godzinami całemi na sofie, ze skrzypcami i ulubionemi książkami pod ręką. Zdawało się, że ma zaledwie tyle siły, żeby się dowlec do stołu, kiedy podawano obiad. Stosy papierów rosły z miesiąca na miesiąc; zapełniły one wreszcie wszystkie kąty; wszędzie leżały pliki rękopisów, których nie wolno było spalić i którymi mógł się rozporządzać tylko sam właściciel. Pewnego wieczora zimowego siedzieliśmy przed kominkiem. Holmes skończył właśnie wklejanie wyciągów z aktów kryminalnych do księgi zbiorowej. Wtedy podsunąłem mu ostrożnie myśl, aby w ciągu dwóch następnych wolnych godzin zająć się uporządkowaniem naszego wspólnego salonu. Że propozycya moja jest zupełnie słuszna — niepodobna było zaprzeczyć. Przyjaciel mój wyszedł do swej sypialni z miną niezupełnie zadowoloną, a gdy po chwili powrócił, wlókł za sobą duży kufer blachą obity. Postawił kufer na środku pokoju, siadł przed nim na taborecie i otworzył wieko. Niemal trzecią część kufra zajmowały papierowe zwoje, powiązane czerwonym sznurkiem. — Piękny zbiór ciekawych historyi, Watsonie — rzekł, patrząc na mnie chytrem okiem. Zdaje mi się, że gdybyś wiedział, co się zawiera w tej skrzyni, to prosiłbyś mnie raczej o pokazanie ci kilku papierów, niż o porządkowanie innych, jeszcze tu niedołączonych. — To są dokumenty twoich spraw dawniejszych? Już dawno pragnąłem je poznać. — Tak, mój chłopcze, to są moje dawniejsze sprawy z czasów, kiedy nie byłeś jeszcze moim biografem, a przeto ja nie byłem jeszcze sławnym. Brał jeden zwój po drugim, patrząc na papiery wzrokiem niemal rozrzewnionym. — Nie wszystko mi się udawało, Watsonie, ale jest tu kilka wybornie rozwiązanych problematów. Oto notatki o zabójstwie w Tarleton, sprawa Vamberry; wiesz, ten kupiec win? Jest tu również przygoda starej rosyanki, dziwne zdarzenie z kulą aluminiową, najdokładniejsze szczegóły o Ricolettim, człowieku o krzywych nogach, i jego strasznej żonie. A tu, a! — to jest właśnie bardzo niezwykła historya! Sięgnął do dna kufra i wyjął stamtąd małe drewniane z zasuwanem wiekiem pudełko, jakie miewają dzieci do chowania zabawek. W pudełku leżał zmięty skrawek papieru, staroświecki bronzowy klucz, drewniany kołek, owinięty kłębkiem szpagatu, i trzy zardzewiałe krążki metalowe. Widząc moje zdziwienie, Holmes uśmiechnął się. — No, mój chłopcze — zapytał, co myślisz o tym kramie? — Dziwny zbiór! — Bardzo dziwny, ale historya, która się z nim wiąże, jest jeszcze dziwniejsza. — Więc z tem wszystkiem wiąże się historya? — Tak, i nawet historya na wielką skalę. — Czy podobna? Holmes wziął drobiazgi, jeden po drugim i położył je na brzegu stołu, poczem usiadł i przypatrywał się im z zadowoleniem. — Oto wszystko — rzekł — co mi pozostało po nadzwyczajnym epizodzie, który się tyczy rodziny Musgrave. Już kilka razy Holmes wspominał o tej sprawie, lecz szczegółów jej nie znałem. — Zrobisz mi, rzekłem, wielką przyjemność, jeśli mi o tem opowiesz. — I chcesz, żebym cały ten kram zostawił jak jest — zawołał Holmes z lekkim sarkazmem. Widzę, że niewiele potrzeba, abyś się wyrzekł manii porządkowania. Bardzo mi będzie przyjemnie, jeśli dołączysz tę sprawę do swoich pamiętników. Jest ona, z powodu pewnych szczegółów, jedyną w kronice kryminalnej naszego kraju. To sprawa nawskroś wyjątkowa. Obraz mojej skromnej działalności bez wspomnienia o tej sprawie byłby całkiem niezupełnym. Cały świat zna teraz moje nazwisko. Nietylko publiczność, lecz i policya uważa mnie za „ostatnią instancyę“ w sprawach rozpaczliwie zawikłanych. Już wtedy, gdyśmy się ujrzeli po raz pierwszy, miałem sporą klientelę, która jednak mało mi dawała dochodu. Nie masz pojęcia, z jakiemi trudnościami walczyć musiałem z początku i jak długo czekałem, zanim zdołałem pozyskać pewne uznanie. Pierwsze moje mieszkanie w Londynie było przy Montague-Street w pobliżu British Museum. Mając wiele wolnego czasu, uczyłem się rozmaitych rzeczy, które mogły mi być pożyteczne. Od czasu do czasu ktoś z moich kolegów, przypominając sobie o mnie i o moim wrodzonym talencie, powierzał mi prowadzenie sprawy. Ze spraw tych najwięcej wzbudziła zainteresowania historya rodziny Musgrave. Ona była pierwszym stopniem w mojej karyerze. Była to dziwna plątanina okoliczności, a jednak poszukiwania moje miały wynik bardzo pomyślny. Reginald Musgrave był moim kolegą uniwersyteckim, ale nie znałem go bliżej. Koledzy nie bardzo go lubili. Uchodził za wyniosłego, choć może niesłusznie, bo jak mi się zdaje poza jego dumną miną ukrywał się brak pewności siebie. Wyglądał bardzo arystokratycznie. Miał wązki nos, wielkie oczy, wysmukłą postać, maniery niedbałe, lecz wytworne. Był to potomek jednej z najstarszych rodzin królestwa. Należał on do młodszej linii rodziny Musgrave, która z północy przeniosła się do zachodniej części hrabstwa Sussex. Ich zamek Hurlotone był może najstarszym w hrabstwie. Miał on w sobie coś z miejsca, w którem się urodził. Ile razy spojrzałem na jego twarz bladą i podłużną, dumne zachowanie się tego człowieka przywodziło mi na myśl szare sklepienia bram, kamienne wnęki okienne i inne szanowne szczegóły starej średniowiecznej siedziby. Niekiedy miewaliśmy sposobność pomówić z sobą. Pamiętam, że zdradzał on żywe zainteresowanie mojem spostrzeżeniami i sposobem wyciągania wniosków. Przez cztery lata nie widziałem go wcale, aż pewnego dnia zjawił się u mnie przy Montague Street. Niewiele się zmienił, ubrany był podług ostatniej mody — na ubiór i dawniej zwracał szczególną uwagę — a jego zachowanie było jak niegdyś pełne taktu i wytworności. Kiedyśmy podali sobie ręce, rzekłem: — Cóż się z panem dzieje, panie Musgrave. — Już pan zapewne wie — rzekł — że ojciec mój umarł przed dwoma laty. Musiałem objąć w posiadanie majątek Hurlstone, a ponieważ jestem również deputowanym ze swego okręgu, więc pędzę życie bardzo czynne. Czy to prawda, że pan, panie Holmes, postanowiłeś praktycznie zużytkować swój talent, który niegdyś w kołach kolegów wywoływał tyle podziwu. — Tak — rzekłem — chcę w ten sposób zarabiać na życie. — Cieszy mnie to nieskończenie, bo rada pańska ma dziś dla mnie ogromną cenę. U nas, w Hurlstone, zaszły dziwne wypadki, i policya nie umie wyjaśnić tej sprawy. Jest to, zaprawdę, zdarzenie nadzwyczaj osobliwe i zagadkowe. — Możesz sobie wyobrazić, Watsonie, z jak wielką słuchałem go ciekawością. Ten człowiek dawał mi sposobność do działania po całych miesiącach bezczynności. Byłem przekonany, że dam sobie radę z tem, czemu inni podołać nie mogli, i że przyszła godzina zużytkowania swych zdolności. — Niech mi pan, panie Musgrave — zawołałem — opowie wszystko ze szczegółami. Reginald Musgrave siadł naprzeciw mnie i zapalił papierosa, który mu podałem. — Przedewszystkiem zaczął — muszę panu powiedzieć, że chociaż jestem nieżonaty, lecz trzymam w Hurlstone liczną służbę, bo jest to jeden z tych starych obszernych budynków, które trudno utrzymać w porządku. Do zamku należy dziki park i w czasie polowania na bażanty zjeżdża się do mnie wiele osób i każdy musi mieć usługę. Słowem, mam ośm pokojówek, kucharza, rządcę, dwóch lokajów i grooma. Ogród i stajnie mają, rzecz prosta, swą specyalną służbę. Ze wszystkich służących najdawniej służy Brunton, rządca domu. Gdy ojciec wziął go do posługi, był on nauczycielem szkolnym bez miejsca. Jego energya i roztropność uczyniły go wkrótce niezbędnym. Jest to przystojny mężczyzna wysokiego wzrostu o inteligentnem czole. Obecnie ma lat około czterdziestu, a już dwadzieścia lat jest w służbie u nas. Trudno zrozumieć dlaczego, będąc tak hojnie uposażonym fizycznie i umysłowo, bo mówi kilku językami i gra niemal na wszystkich instrumentach, zadawala się on skromnem stanowiskiem w naszym domu. Sądzę, że jest mu u nas tak dobrze, że nie ma odwagi narazić się na zmianę. Brunton na gości moich czynił zawsze niezatarte wrażenie. Ale ten wyjątkowy człowiek ma jedną wadę. Jest to wcielony Don Juan. Może pan sobie wyobrazić, że nie trudno mu odgrywać tę rolę w zapadłym kącie na prowincyi. Dopóki był żonaty, wszystko było dobrze. Ale od czasu jak owdowiał, sprawia nam tysiące kłopotów. Kilka miesięcy temu spodziewaliśmy się, że się ożeni, bo się zaręczył z jedną z pokojówek Rahelą Howells. Ale wkrótce zerwał z nią i zwrócił się do Żanety Cregelhis, córki głównego strażnika zwierzyny. Rahela jest wyborną dziewczyną, ale jest to natura tak wrażliwa i nerwowa, że zerwanie przypłaciła ciężką gorączką mózgową. Wczoraj jeszcze snuła się po domu, podobniejsza raczej do cienia niż do siebie. Oto początek — pierwszy akt dramatu w Hurlstone; po nim nastąpił akt drugi, do którego preludyum była niełaska, w jaką wpadł Brunton, i jego uwolnienie. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Mówiłem już panu, że był to człowiek inteligentny. Otóż ta właśnie inteligencya była przyczyną jego zguby, bo wyrodziła w nim nienasyconą ciekawość do rzeczy, które go obchodzić nie powinny. Ani podejrzewałem, jak daleko mogła go unieść ta namiętność, aż wypadek otworzył mi na to oczy. Wspomniałem już, że dom był niewygodny, źle rozplanowany. W ostatnim tygodniu, a było to, jeśli mam być ścisły, we czwartek, nie mogłem spać w nocy, bo po kolacyi wypiłem filiżankę mocnej czarnej kawy. Przemęczyłem się do godziny drugiej w nocy, ale widząc, że sen nie nadchodzi, wstałem i zapaliłem świecę, żeby czytać zaczęty romans. Ponieważ jednak zostawiłem książkę w sali bilardowej, więc naciągnąwszy szlafrok udałem się po nią. Żeby wejść do sali bilardowej, trzeba zejść o piętro niżej i przejść korytarz, który prowadzi do biblioteki i zbrojowni. Wyobraź pan sobie moje zdumienie, gdym ujrzał światło w bibliotece! Sam przed udaniem się spać zgasiłem tam lampę i zamknąłem drzwi. Sądziłem, że wdarli się tam złodzieje. Na ścianach korytarzów w Hurlstone wisi dużo starożytnej broni. Zdjąłem na chybił trafił ze ściany berdysz i skradając się na palcach zajrzałem przez drzwi niedomknięte. I zgadnij pan kogo ujrzałem? Bruntona we własnej osobie! Był całkiem ubrany, siedział na fotelu, trzymając na kolanach kartę papieru, podobną do mapy. Czoło podpierał rękami, jakby głęboko pogrążony w myślach. Cienka świeca, postawiona na rogu stołu, rzucała słabe półświatło. Stałem w cieniu zdumiony, patrząc na swego sługę. Nagle wstał on, podszedł do biurka, otworzył szufladę i, wyjąwszy stamtąd arkusz papieru, wrócił na dawne swe miejsce zaczął z największą uwagą odczytywać ów papier przy świetle świecy. Oburzenie moje na widok obcego, który pozwala sobie tak przewracać w moich papierach rodzinnych, było tak wielkie, że postąpiłem gwałtownie ku niemu. Brunton podniósł głowę i ujrzawszy mnie zbladł ze strachu i ruchem błyskawicznym ukrył ów papier podobny do mapy pod ubranie. — A więc to tak! — zawołałem. Takie jest pańskie podziękowanie za zaufanie, jakiem pana obdarzam? Od jutra nie masz pan służby u mnie! Brunton spuścił głowę, jak człowiek ostatecznie przybity, i przeszedł koło mnie, nie wymówiwszy ani słowa. Świeca paliła się na stole. Rzuciłem okiem na papier, który Brunton wyjął z biurka. Znów byłem zdziwiony, przekonawszy się, że nie było to nic ważnego. Była to kopia z tak zwanego Musgravów, dokumentu, składającego się z szeregu zapytań i odpowiedzi. W dniu dojścia do pełnoletności każdy z Musgravów, według starego dziwnego zwyczaju w naszym rodzie, przejść musiał przez oryginalną ceremonię, podczas której odpowiadał na zapytania podług tego dokumentu. Rzecz, która praktycznej wartości nie posiada, a interesować może rodzinę i archeologów na równi z herbami i tarczami rodowemi. — A o papierze tym — rzekłem — możemy pomówić później. — Jeśli pan to uważa za konieczne — odparł z wahaniem w głosie. Zamknąłem biurko, w którem jeszcze tkwił klucz, zostawiony przez Bruntona, i chciałem opuścić pokój, kiedy znów ku swemu zdziwieniu spotkałem się oko w oko z moim zarządzającym. — Panie Musgrave, rzekł głosem drżącym od wzruszenia, ja nie zniosę takiego wstydu. Byłem zawsze dumny, dumniejszy może niż wypadało, jak na człowieka na mojem miejscu, i zabije mnie to poniżenie. Krew moja wre i woła o zemstę nad panem, tak, nad panem, jeśli mnie pan doprowadzi do rozpaczy. Jeżeli potem, co się stało, nie może mnie pan trzymać u siebie, to niech mnie pan, na miłość boską, zatrzyma przynajmniej miesiąc jeszcze, aby się zdawało, że ja sam z własnej woli odchodzę. Ale nie mogę się zgodzić na to, żebyś mnie pan natychmiast wyrzucał. Za bardzo jestem tu znany! — Nie zasługuje pan na żadne względy — odparłem. Postąpiłeś pan bardzo brzydko. Ale ponieważ jesteś pan u nas od tylu lat, nie chcę narażać pana na wstyd. Żądasz pan miesiąca — to za wiele. Daję panu tydzień czasu, poczem musisz dom mój opuścić. W jaki sposób tłomaczyć się pan będzie przed znajomymi — to dla mnie rzecz obojętna. — Tylko tydzień?! — zawołał Brunton rozpaczliwie. Niech mi pan da dwa tygodnie, proszę pana, przynajmniej dwa tygodnie! — Tydzień — powtórzyłem. I tak obszedłem się z panem bardzo delikatnie. Wyszedł z wolna, z głową opuszczoną na piersi jak człowiek mocno przygnębiony, a ja zgasiłem świecę i udałem się do siebie. W najbliższe dwa dni potem Brunton pełnił służbę bardzo gorliwie. Nie wspominałem ani słowa o tem, co zaszło, czekając nie bez pewnego zaciekawienia, jak się wytłomaczy przed innymi, aby ocalić swój honor. Na trzeci dzień rano Brunton nie przyszedł, jak zwykle, aby otrzymać odemnie rozkazy na dzień cały. Wychodząc z jadalni, spotkałem pokojówkę Rahelę Howells. Jak mówiłem, wstała ona niedawno po ciężkiej chorobie i była jeszcze bardzo blada. Zacząłem robić jej wyrzuty, że już stanęła do roboty. — Idź zaraz do łóżka — rzekłem. Do pracy weźmiesz się wtedy, jak nabierzesz sił. Spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem tak nieprzytomnym, jak gdyby była obłąkaną. — Czuję się dość mocną — rzekła. — Zobaczymy, co powie doktor. Na razie proszę rzucić robotę i przysłać mi tu na górę Bruntona. Chcę z nim pomówić. — Zarządzający wyjechał. — Wyjechał? Dokąd? — Wyjechał. Nikt go nie widział. W jego pokoju niema go. Tak — on wyjechał, wyjechał! Oparła się o ścianę i wybuchła spazmatycznym płaczem. Przerażony tym gwałtownym histerycznym atakiem zadzwoniłem o pomoc. Dziewczynę, łkającą i krzyczącą, wyniesiono z pokoju, a ja zacząłem się rozpytywać o Bruntona. Rzeczywiście, znikł on. Jego łóżko było nietknięte. Nikt go nie widział od wczorajszego wieczora. Opuścił dom, choć wszystkie drzwi i okna rano były zamknięte. Jego ubranie, zegarek, a nawet pieniądze znalazły się na właściwem miejscu. Nie było tylko czarnego garnituru, w którym zazwyczaj chodził, i pantofli, podczas gdy buty pozostały. Gdzie się mógł oddalić Brunton i co się z nim stało? Przeszukaliśmy cały dom i przyległe budynki, lecz bezskutecznie. Jak już powiedziałem, dom mój jest prawdziwym labiryntem, zwłaszcza najstarsze skrzydło, dziś prawie niezamieszkałe. Przeszukaliśmy wszystkie kąty, ale po zaginionym nie było ani śladu. Wydawało mi się rzeczą nieprawdopodobną, że odjechał, zostawiając wszystko, co posiadał, na łaskę losu. A jednak, gdzie mógł się podziać? Zwróciłem się do miejscowej policyi, ale i to nie zdało się na nic. Owej nocy deszcz padał. Przeszukaliśmy trawnik, dróżki, i ścieżki, ale nigdzie śladu nie było. Tak stała sprawa, kiedy nowy wypadek odwrócił naszą uwagę od zagadkowego zniknięcia Bruntona. W ciągu dwóch dni Rahela Howells tak się rozchorowała, że była niemal ciągle nieprzytomną. Majaczyła w gorączce lub dostawała ataków histerycznych, tak że w nocy musiała ją pilnować dozorczyni. Na trzecią noc dozorczyni, widząc, że chora cicho zasnęła, zdrzemnęła się również na fotelu, a kiedy obudziła się o świcie, łóżko było puste, okno otwarte, a chora zniknęła. Zbudzono mnie natychmiast i z dwoma służącymi udałem się na poszukiwanie dziewczyny. Łatwośmy doszli, w którą udała się stronę, bo pod oknem były ślady, które zaprowadziły nas przez trawnik na brzeg stawu. Tu ślady ginęły w pobliżu żwirowej dróżki, prowadzącej w pole. Woda w tem miejscu jest na osiem przeszło stóp głęboka. Możesz pan sobie wyobrazić nasze przerażenie, gdyśmy się przekonali, że ślady po obłąkanej urywały się właśnie na brzegu! Kazałem natychmiast przeszukać staw, ale trupa nie znaleźliśmy. Natomiast wyciągnięto niespodziewanie na powierzchnię worek, w którym mieścił się bezkształtny wykrzywiony kawał zardzewiałego i poczerniałego kruszcu, obok kilku krzemieni czy szkła ciemnego koloru. Nic więcej ze stawu nie udało się nam wydostać. Choć robiliśmy wszystko, co było w naszej mocy, nie dowiedzieliśmy się nic ani o Bruntonie ani o Raheli Howells. Miejscowa policya nie wie, co robić. Słowem, przychodzę do pana, bo pan jeden możesz tu pomódz. — Możesz sobie wyobrazić, Watsonie, z jaką ciekawością słuchałem tego dziwnego opowiadania i jak gorliwie starałem się odszukać nić, łączącą w jedno oddzielne zdarzenia. Zarządzający zniknął, młoda dziewczyna również. Rahela kochała Bruntona; miłość jej później przeszła w nienawiść. Była ona z natury ognista i namiętna. Po zniknięciu Bruntona zdradzała gorączkowe podniecenie. To ona rzuciła do stawu worek z dziwną zawartością. Wszystkie te czynniki trzeba brać pod uwagę, ale żaden z nich nie posiada wartości rozstrzygającej o sprawie. Jaki jest punkt wyjścia dla tych wszystkich zdarzeń? Oto co mi znaleźć należało. — Panie Musgrave — rzekłem — muszę zobaczyć ów papier, do którego dobrał się Brunton, choć wiedział, że za to czeka go utrata miejsca. Tak zwany rytuał naszej rodziny to rękopis wysoce niedorzeczny. Nie posiada innej wartości nad to, że jest bardzo stary. Mam tu kopię pytań i odpowiedzi. Może pan łechce rzucić na to okiem. Podał mi właśnie ten papier, który teraz masz przed sobą, Watsonie. Dziwaczne pytania i odpowiedzi, którym podledz musiał każdy Musgrave po dojściu do pełnoletności dosłownie brzmiały: P. — Do kogo to należy? O. — Do tego, kogo już niema. P. — Do kogo to będzie należyć? O. — Do tego, który przyjdzie. P. — W którym to było miesiącu? O. — W szóstym od pierwszego. P. — Gdzie było słońce? O. — Nad dębem. P. — Gdzie był cień? O. — Pod wiązem. P. — Jak go się mierzy? O. — Dziesięć i dziesięć na północ, pięć i pięć na wschód, dwa i dwa na południe, jeden i jeden na zachód i wdół. P. — Co damy za to? O. — Wszystko, co posiadamy. P. — A dlaczego? O. — Ponieważ nam to powierzono. — Na oryginale niema daty — zauważył Musgrave — ale sądząc z pisowni pochodzi on z połowy siedemnastego wieku. Obawiam się jednak, że to nie wiele pomoże do rozwiązania zagadkowej sprawy. — Bądź co bądź — rzekłem — odsłoni to nam nową tajemnicę jeszcze bardziej ciekawą niż pierwsza. Być może, że rozwiązanie jednej zagadki będzie również rozwiązaniem drugiej. Nie bierz mi pan tego za złe, panie Musgrave, ale sługa pański jest widocznie człowiekiem bardzo rozumnym. Okazał on więcej przenikliwości, niż dziesięć pokoleń pańskich przodków. — Nie rozumiem pana — rzekł Musgrave. Mnie się zdaje, że papier ten nie posiada żadnej praktycznej wartości. — A ja sadzę wprost przeciwnie, że jest to dokument bardzo ważny. Brunton był bez wątpienia tego samego zdania. Zapewne miał on w rękach ów papier o wiele wcześniej niż owej nocy, kiedyś go pan przyłapał. — Być może. Nigdyśmy się nie kryli z tym dokumentem. — Przypuszczam, że Brunton chciał tylko owego wieczora odświeżyć go sobie w pamięci. Mówił pan również o czemś w rodzaju mapy czy planu, co Brunton porównywał z rękopisem i przy pańskiem zjawieniu się pośpiesznie wsunął do kieszeni. Czy tak? — To prawda. Ale cóż on mógł robić z tym starym szpargałem rodzinnym? I co znaczy podług pana ta dziwna litania? — Na to odpowiedzieć tak wprost nie można. Jest to rzecz trudna i zawiła, jeśli pan nie masz nic przeciwko temu, pojedziemy pierwszym pociągiem do Sussex, aby sprawę zbadać bliżej na miejscu. Jeszcze tego samego dnia byliśmy w Hurlstone. Widywałeś zapewne ryciny i czytałeś opis tej słynnej, starej siedziby. Wspomnę tylko, że ma ona kształt litery L; dłuższe skrzydło to budowa nowsza, krótsze przedstawia konstrukcyę starszą. Środek tego skrzydła zajmują nizkie ciężkie drzwi, nad któremi wyryty jest rok 1607, choć znawcy utrzymują, że sklepienie i ściany są o wiele starsze. Ogromna grubość ścian i małość okien zachęciły posiadaczów do budowania w zeszłym wieku nowej siedziby. Stare skrzydło obrócono przeważnie na skład i piwnice. Dom otacza przepyszny park o pięknych starych drzewach. Staw, o którym mówił mój klient, leży tuż przy szerokiej alei, o jakie dwieście metrów od domu. Byłem już naprzód przekonany, że niema w tem wszystkiem trzech oddzielnych tajemnic, lecz tylko jeden jedyny problemat i że trzeba mi tylko zrozumieć właściwie Musgravów, aby posiąść klucz do zagadnienia, co się stało z Ryszardem Bruntonem i młodą Howells. Całą więc swą uwagę i przenikliwość skupiłem na tym dokumencie. Dlaczego staremu słudze rodziny zależało tak bardzo na tem, aby zbadać tę starą formułę? Zapewne dlatego, że widział on w tem coś, czego dostrzec nie mogły całe pokolenia tego szlacheckiego rodu w ciągu całych stuleci i z czego spodziewał się on wyciągnąć pewną korzyść osobistą. Cóż to być mogło? i jaki wpływ mogło to wywrzeć na los Bruntona? Rozumiałem doskonale, że wskazówki co do miary w rytuale tyczyć się muszą pewnego miejsca, do którego się ściąga cała treść dokumentu. Gdyby się znalazło to miejsce, to możeby można było wpaść na trop tajemnicy, którą dawni Musgravowie uwiecznili w sposób tak dziwaczny. Na początku poszukiwań mieliśmy dwa drogowskazy — dąb i wiąz. Omyłka co do dębu była niemożliwa. Był on bardzo widoczny. Wznosił się on nawprost domu, na lewo od alei. Był to prawdziwy patryarcha wśród innych drzew i jeden z najpiękniejszych dębów, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Przejeżdżając koło dębu, zapytałem: — To drzewo istnieje równie dawno, jak rytuał pańskiej rodziny. — Istniał on zapewne już w epoce zdobycia Anglii przez Normandów, odparł Musgrave. Drzewo to ma dwadzieścia trzy stopy objętości. — Czy ma pan — zapytałem — równie stare wiązy? — Jeden bardzo stary stał tam, ale przed dziesięciu laty uderzył weń piorun, i kazaliśmy go ściąć. — Czy można zobaczyć, gdzie stał? — Owszem. — Czy innych wiązów niema? — Niema, ale jest dużo buków. — Niech mi pan pokaże miejsce starego wiązu. Musgrave natychmiast skierował swe lekkie tilbury ku miejscu, gdzie na murawie wznosił się niegdyś wiąz. Było to na połowie drogi między dębem a domem. Poszukiwania moje posuwały się naprzód. — Przypuszczam — rzekłem — że niepodobna już dziś dowiedzieć się, jaka była wysokość wiązu? — Mogę panu powiedzieć to natychmiast: sześćdziesiąt cztery stopy. — Skąd pan wie o tem? — zapytałem zdziwiony. — Bo mój dawny nauczyciel wyznaczał mi zadania trygonometryczne; najczęściej chodziło o obliczenie wysokości. Jako chłopiec obliczyłem wysokość każdego drzewa i wszystkich budynków w majątku. Szczegół ten miał dla mnie wartość szczerego złota. Nie spodziewałem się, że z taką łatwością zyskani tak ważną wskazówkę. — Powiedz mi pan, rzekłem, czy Brunton zadawał panu kiedykolwiek to samo pytanie. Reginald Musgrave spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. — Teraz, kiedy mi pan mówisz o tem, przypominam sobie, że pytał mnie on przed kilkoma miesiącami o wysokość tego drzewa. Mówił, że posprzeczał się o to z chłopcem stajennym. Rozumiesz, Watsonie, że była to dla mnie pomyślna wiadomość i dowód, że nie idę po fałszywym tropie. Spojrzałem na słońce. Było ono już nizko na widnokręgu. Wyliczyłem, że mniej więcej za godzinę będzie wprost nad szczytem starego dębu. Był to jeden z warunków, wyliczony w rytuale. Pod cieniem wiązu rozumieć należało, według mego zdania, miejsce, gdzie cień się urywa, bo inaczej wybranoby za punkt wyjścia sam pień drzewa. Trzeba mi było tylko wynaleźć, jak daleko sięgać był powinien cień wiązu w chwili, kiedy słońce oświecało wierzchołek dębu. — Było to zapewne rzeczą trudną, Holmesie, bo wiązu już nie było na dawnem miejscu. — Zapewne, skoro jednak Brunton dokazał tej sztuki, to i mnie musiała się ona udać. Była to, Watsonie, rzecz łatwiejsza, niż się zdawało. Udałem się z Musgrave do jego pracowni, ostrugałem sobie kołek, który tu widzisz, i namotałem nań długi sznur, robiąc węzły w metrowej odległości jeden od drugiego. Potem związałem dwa wędziska, robiąc w ten sposób pręt sześciometrowej długości i powróciłem z klientem swoim na miejsce, gdzie dawniej stał wiąz. Słońce oświecało właśnie najwyższy szczyt dębu. Wetknąłem wędzisko prosto w ziemię i zmierzyłem cień, który od niego padał. Był on na dziewięć stóp długi. Teraz już rachunek był bardzo prosty. Jeśli pręt sześciostopowy rzucał cień długości dziewięciu metrów, to drzewo wysokie na sześćdziesiąt cztery stopy rzucać musiało cień na dziewięćdziesiąt sześć stóp, a kierunek cienia był w obu razach jednakowy. Odmierzyłem tę odległość dziewięćdziesięciu sześciu stóp, co przywiodło mnie prawie pod ścianę domu, i wetknąłem w ziemię kołek w owem miejscu. Wyobraź sobie zachwyt mój, Watsonie, kiedy ujrzałem w odległości zaledwie dwóch cali od mego kołka lejowate zagłębienie w ziemi. Był to znak, który zrobił Brunton podczas swoich pomiarów: niewątpliwie wciąż byłem na jego tropie! Z tego punktu wyjścia zacząłem liczyć kroki, upewniwszy się co do kierunku za pomocą kieszonkowej busoli. Odliczyłem na każdą nogę po dziesięć kroków, które wiodły mnie wzdłuż ściany, i znów zaznaczyłem nowy punkt kołkiem. Potem zrobiłem po pięć kroków na wschód i po dwa na południe, co doprowadziło mnie do progu starych drzwi. Dwa kroki na zachód wiodły do wysłanej płytami sieni. Tam właśnie miałem znaleźć owo słynne i zagadkowe miejsce, wskazane w rytuale. Nigdy, Watsonie, nie czułem się tak rozczarowany jak w owej chwili. W pierwszej chwili byłem przekonany, że musiałem się zupełnie pomylić w wyliczeniach. Zachodzące słońce rzucało jasny pas światła do sieni i przekonałem się, że szare wytarte płyty kamienne są mocno spojone i od wielu lat nie były podnoszone. Brunton tu nie rozkopywał. Uderzyłem w podłogę, ale wszędzie był dźwięk jednakowy i nigdzie nie było widać najmniejszej rysy lub szpary. Na szczęście Musgrave, który w głębi duszy był równie niespokojny jak ja, wyciągnął swój manuskrypt z kieszeni, aby sprawdzić me wyliczenia. — — zawołał — — zapomniałeś pan o tem. Myślałem, że trzeba będzie kopać dół, ale teraz zrozumiałem natychmiast swoją omyłkę. — Czy pod nami jest piwnica? — Tak, równie stara jak dom; z tej strony, przez te drzwi. Zeszliśmy na dół po krętych schodach. Towarzysz mój potarł zapałkę i zapalił wielką latarnię, która stała na beczce w kącie. Przekonaliśmy się wkrótce, żeśmy się znaleźli w miejscu, o które nam chodziło, które niezadługo przed nami odwiedzali już inni ludzie. Ta piwnica była składem drzewa, ale szczapy, które poprzednio widocznie leżały rozrzucone na ziemi, teraz ułożone były w stosy po obu stronach, tak że środek był wolny. W tem miejscu widać było szeroką i ciężką płytę kamienną z zardzewiałem kółkiem żelaznem pośrodku, do którego przywiązana była wełniana chustka. — To chustka Bruntona — zawołał mój klient. Mogę przysiądz, że widziałem ją na jego szyi. Co u dyabła mogło tu robić to bydlę!? Na moją propozycyę wezwano dwóch ajentów miejscowej policyi na świadków i wtedy przy pomocy chustki spróbowałem podnieść płytę. Mogłem ją zaledwie poruszyć z miejsca i dopiero przy pomocy obu policyantów udało się nam podnieść. Ciemna dziura zionęła pod nami. Pogrążyliśmy w nią spojrzenia, podczas gdy Musgrave ukląkł obok mnie i starał się oświetlić otwór latarnią. Ujrzeliśmy wtedy komorę siedmiostopowej głębokości na cztery stopy w czworobok. Po jednej stronie stała płaska obita żelazem drewniana skrzynia. Wieko jej było otwarte. Ten stary cyzelowany klucz, który widzisz teraz przed sobą, tkwił w zamku. Na skrzyni leżał gruby pokład kurzu; wilgoć i robaki tak zjadły drzewo, że mnóstwo białych grzybów wyrastało wewnątrz. Kilka sztuk metalu, zapewne stare monety, jak te, które masz przed sobą, leżały na dnie. Nic więcej w skrzyni nie było. Ale w owej chwili nie myśleliśmy o starej skrzyni. Patrzyliśmy z osłupieniem na postać, która siedziała w kuczki przed nią. Był to mężczyzna w czarnem ubraniu. Ręce miał wyciągnięte z obu boków, a głowę opartą na brzegu skrzyni. W tem położeniu cała jego krew nabiegła mu do twarzy i w niej zakrzepła. Trudno było poznać to wykrzywione czerwonosine oblicze. Lecz po wzroście, włosach i ubiorze klient mój poznał Bruntona. Wyciągnęliśmy go na wierzch. Był to już trup od dni kilku. Na ciele jego nie było najmniejszej rany — nic, coby wskazywało, jaką zginął śmiercią. I kiedy wyniesiono trupa, stanęliśmy znowu wobec okropnej tajemnicy. Przyznam ci się, Watsonie, że czułem wówczas wielki upadek ducha. Sądziłem, że zagadka powinna być rozwiązana, skoro wynalazłem miejsce, wskazane w rytuale. Tymczasem po tem wszystkiem równie mało jak na początku wiedziałem o tem, co z taką ostrożnością ukrywać mogli dawni Musgravowie. Wprawdzie odnalazłem nieszczęsnego Bruntona, ale potrzeba było jeszcze skonstatować rodzaj jego śmierci i dowiedzieć się, jaką rolę w tem wszystkiem odgrywała kobieta, która również zniknęła. Usiadłem na beczce w kącie i utonąłem w rozmyślaniu. Znasz moją metodę w podobnych razach. Staram się wejść w skórę człowieka, o którego mi chodzi, aby w ten sposób mieć miarę jego zdolności duchowych. Wtedy zapytuję siebie, jakbym postąpił, gdybym się znalazł w podobnych okolicznościach. W danym wypadku to, że rachować mogłem na wybitne zdolności Bruntona, ułatwiało mi znakomicie zadanie, bo nie potrzebowałem się zniżać i rozpatrywać rzeczy z cudzego stanowiska. Rozumowanie moje było proste: Brunton wiedział, że ukryto rzecz pewną wielkiej wartości i odnalazł jej kryjówkę. Lecz kamień, który trzeba było podnieść, był za ciężki na siły jednego człowieka. Cóż miał zrobić? Czy wezwać pomocy z zewnątrz? Gdyby nawet była ona również godna zaufania, musiałby, otwierać drzwi, narażając się przytem niechybnie na wykrycie. Byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby mu okazał pomoc ktoś z domowników. Ale kto? Ta młoda dziewczyna była mu bardzo oddana. Z trudnością przychodzi mężczyźnie przedstawić sobie, że już nie jest kochany przez kobietę, nawet jeśli obszedł się z nią nieuczciwie. Zdawało mu się rzeczą tak naturalną zawrzeć pokój z młodą Howells. Kilka podarunków i trochę nadskakiwania wystarczy, aby sobie zapewnić jej pomoc. Gdy noc nastała, zeszli razem do piwnicy i we dwoje podnieśli kamień. Aż dotąd ich postępowanie było dla mnie równie jasne, jak gdybym ja sam działał. Podnieść płytę we dwoje była to ciężka praca. Musieliśmy przytem, ja i tęgi policyant, dobrze się wytężać. Jakże postąpili oni? Wyobraźmy sobie, że jestem na ich miejscu... Tu wstałem i zacząłem uważnie oglądać rozrzucone tu i ówdzie szczapy drzewne. Za chwilę już miałem to, czego się spodziewałem. Jedna ze szczap, długa na trzy stopy, miała u końca głębokie wgłębienie, a kilka innych były zgniecione płasko, jakby pod wpływem ogromnego ciężaru. Widocznie, poruszyli oni z miejsca kamień i w powstałą w ten sposób szparę powtykali kawały drzewa, dźwigając zwolna kamień coraz bardzie] w górę. Wreszcie, gdy otwór był już dostatecznie wielki, by się było można przezeń prześlizgnąć, podparli płytę drągiem. Aż dotąd rozumowanie moje szło gładko. Ale jak odtworzyć przebieg tego dramatu nocnego. Rzecz pewna, że tylko Brunton zeszedł do jamy; młoda dziewczyna zapewne czekała nań u wejścia. Brunton otworzył skrzynię, zawartość jej podał wspólniczce... ale co zaszło potem??? Uczucie zemsty buchnęło płomieniem w duszy tej ognistej i zmysłowej dziewczyny, kiedy ujrzała w swej mocy człowieka, który ją niecnie oszukał. (Wolno nam przypuszczać, że nadużył on brutalnie jej zaufania). Czy drąg obluzował się i odpadł wypadkowo, a płyta padając zawarła się nad Bruntonem, grzebiąc go w ciemnej norze? Czy Rahela winna jest jego śmierci tylko przez milczenie, że nie chciała wezwać pomocy, aby uwolnić nieszczęśliwego? Lub może własną ręką usunęła podporę, aby płyta zapadła? Obie hypotezy były równie prawdopodobne, lecz mnie się zdawało ciągle, nie wiem czemu, że widzę tę kobietę, jak z twarzą pełną dzikiej nienawiści chwyta bogaty skarb, podany jej przez kochanka, i zatrzasnąwszy płytę biegnie ku schodom, aby nie słyszeć stłumionych krzyków i rozpaczliwego bicia pięściami w pokrywę, która zamknęła się nad nim nazawsze. To było powodem śmiertelnej bladości jej twarzy, straszliwego rozstroju nerwowego i wybuchów histerycznego śmiechu na drugi dzień rano. Ale co się mogło znajdować w tej skrzyni? I co ona z tem zrobiła? Musiały tam być owe kawałki metalu i krzemienie, które klient mój wyłowił ze stawu. Musiała ona przy pierwszej sposobności rzucić w staw ów worek płócienny, aby zatrzeć wszelki ślad zbrodni. Ze dwadzieścia minut siedziałem bez ruchu, zastanawiając się nad tem wszystkiem, podczas gdy Musgrave z twarzą bardzo bladą i wzruszoną raz po raz zaglądał do lochu, przyświecając sobie latarnią. — Są to monety z czasów panowania Karola I, rzekł, podając mi kilka krążków, które znaleźliśmy w skrzyni. Widzi pan, że mieliśmy słuszność, utrzymując, że rytuał pochodzi z owych czasów. — Może znajdziemy coś jeszcze z czasów Karola I! — zawołałem, bo sens pierwszych dwóch pytań rytuału nagle stanął mi jasno przed oczyma. Niech mi pan pokaże zawartość worka, który wyłowiono ze stawu. Udaliśmy się do pokoju i klient mój pokazał mi wyłowione szczątki. Spostrzegłem, że nie przywiązuje on do tych rzeczy najmniejszej wagi, bo metal był niemal czarny, a kamienie szare i bez blasku. Potarłem jeden o rękaw. Natychmiast strzelił on jasnem światłem. Metal miał kształt podwójnego koła, ale był zgięty i skrzywiony, tak że trudno było odgadnąć, co to pierwotnie być mogło. — Nie powinniśmy zapominać rzekłem — że partya stronników królewskich istniała w Anglii przez długi czas jeszcze po śmierci króla i że kiedy członkowie tej partyi zdecydowali się na ucieczkę, to zostawili bardzo dużo kosztowności, mając zamiar powrócić i odnaleźć je, gdy się czasy uspokoją. — Jeden z moich przodków — rzekł mój klient — sir Ralf Musgrave był jednym z najsłynniejszych kawalerów na dworze Karola II, a gdy monarcha ten tułał się po obczyźnie, był prawą ręką króla. — Czy tak? A więc już wszystko się wyjaśniło. Muszę panu powinszować, żeś pan posiadł — choć w sposób tragiczny — skarb, który, prócz wielkiej rzeczywistej wartości, ma nieocenione znaczenie historyczne. — Cóż to jest? — zapytał Musgrave zdziwiony. — Nic innego jak stara korona angielska. — Korona?.. — Tak. Zwróć się pan do rytuału. Mówi on: — Do kogo to należy? Do tego, kogo już niema. Było to po egzekucyi Karola I. A potem: — Do kogo to należeć będzie? — Do tego, który przyjdzie. Mowa tu oczywiście o Karola II, którego wstąpienie na tron przewidywano. Niema wątpliwości, że ten bezkształtny połamany dyadem ozdabiał niegdyś królewskie czoło Stuartów. — A w jaki sposób zapytał — znalazł się on na dnie stawu? — To pytanie, na które nie tak łatwo odpowiedzieć — rzekłem i wyłożyłem mu długi szereg dowodów i przypuszczeń, które cisnęły mi się do głowy. Zanim skończyłem, zapadł wieczór, wspaniały wieczór, przesycony jasnem światłem księżyca. — Jakże to się stało, że Karol nie otrzymał tej korony po powrocie? — zapytał Musgrave, chowając relikwię historyczną do worka w którym ją znaleziono. — Oto jedyny punkt — rzekłem — który zapewne nazawsze pozostanie ciemnym. Być może, że Musgrave, który znał tę tajemnicę, umarł tymczasem, zostawiając swemu następcy piśmienną wskazówkę, do której nie dodał przez ostrożność zrozumiałego komentarza. Od tego czasu rękopis przechodził z ojca na syna, aż wreszcie wpadł w ręce człowieka, który umiał odgadnąć jego treść zagadkową i który życiem przypłacił targnięcie się na cudzą własność. Taką jest, Watsonie, historya rytuału rodzjny Musgrave. Słynna korona dotąd znajduje się W Hurlstone. W sprawę tę wdał się sąd i aby zachować relikwię historyczną musiała rodzina Musgrave zapłacić bardzo znaczną sumę. Jestem pewny, że jeśli powołasz się na mnie, właściciel Hurlstone bardzo chętnie pokaże ci tę koronę. Co się tyczy owej kobiety, to wszelki słuch o niej zaginął. Bardzo być może, że porzuciła Anglię i przeniosła się na ląd stały gdzie zapewne pędzi życie pod ciężarem wyrzutów sumienia za nieodpokutowaną zbrodnię. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe